Na morada de meus desejos
by Ciclano
Summary: Bem, isso deixou de ser microfic, mas o objetivo segue: deixar um Dean adolescente e confuso com seus desejos... contar o que o aturde. Se vcs curtirem e ele continuar falando na minha cabeça, a história pode continuar - WINCEST lies here, be aware!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tava dizendo que sou distraído.... tava esquecendo essa meleca... Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem (e me recuso a me fazer uma piadinha com isso como todo mundo faz...)

**N/A: **Um primeiro teste no mundo dos Fanfics. Não tenho nenhum problema com levar porrada, desde que seja para moldar o caráter...então podem me falar tudo, não me poupem de nada... claro, se tiverem saco de ler...

**Na morada de meus desejos**

Ai Deus, tenha piedade da minha alma... pensava Dean Winchester, nas noites em que sua pele ardia. Noites em que travava os primeiros contatos com a morada, tão adulta, dos desejos reprimidos e com as sombras dessa morada, nas quais jaziam as sementes que alimentariam, mais tarde, o fantasma da obsessão. Era como ser viciado e ter a droga a poucos centímetros de si, ressonando inocentemente na cama ao lado.

Nessas noites ele se tocava, e nos dias que se seguiam, tinha a impressão de que a presença de seu irmão, apenas um garoto, ficava cada vez maior, sufocante. Porque Sammy tinha que pedir coisas durante o banho? Porque ele insistia em dormir junto nas noites frias? Porque ele sorria, aquele sorriso que às vezes parecia carregado de malícia? Não, Sammy não sabia, Sammy não podia saber, Sammy era um bebê... um ingênuo, uma vítima sob os olhares de um irmão pecaminoso, um monstro criado sob seu mesmo teto, monstro, este, que a cada dia se afastava mais e mais do voyeur e se aproximava perigosamente do predador... Dean, que não deixava ele mesmo de ser uma criança, no alto de seus 15 anos, descobria na doçura do corpo ainda arredondado e infantil do irmão caçula o horror que pode se esconder por trás dos desejos de um adulto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Vamos lá... Supernatural, Sam e Dean não me pertencem...

**N/A: **Continuo com minha opinião: Não tenho nenhum problema com levar porrada, desde que seja para moldar o caráter...então podem me falar tudo, não me poupem de nada... claro, se tiverem saco de ler...

Como não tive tempo de agradecer ninguém por mail, vai público mesmo:

**LyaraCR**: Valeu mesmo!!! Que bom que gostou! Vc foi minha primeira review ever!!!

**Dark Toy**: No se si vas a leer esto, pero sepas que tus ideas ayudaran muchísimo. Gracias!

**EmptySpaces11**: Uau, muito obrigada mesmo. Sempre acho que escrevo "pesado", muita informação por parágrafo. Que bom que vc curtiu a escrita e linguagem. E (hehe) adoro brincar com a psicologia dos personagens! Isso, by the way é o porquê de eu tomar um pouco mais de tempo para me aprofundar nas razões que levariam um Dean adolescente a se aproximar sexualmente de Sam. Adoraria continuar recebendo suas opiniões! Obrigado!

**Liz:** Eu vou gastar um pouco de tempo na psique do Dean, mas já, já a culpa e todas as crises virão! Valeu!

**Capítulo 1: E lá se foi a infância...**

Aproximadamente um ano antes...

Havia começado há alguns meses atrás, talvez chegasse a um ano, talvez até mais, ele não saberia precisar.

Primeiro foram os adultos. Aquelas desconhecidas sem face ou nome: garçonetes, recepcionistas, atendentes já não pareciam tão generosas. Comentários sobre sua doçura ou graciosidade cessaram quase tão imperceptivelmente como a própria passagem do tempo. Doces e outros presentinhos deixaram de ser oferecidos e os sorrisos que elas sempre lhe dirigiam desapareceram, substituídos por olhares mais intensos, cheios de um entendimento que Dean, ainda uma alma infantil em um corpo em ebulição, não tinha maturidade para perceber. Seus ossos que pareciam querer romper a pele, a leve penugem que se formava em seu rosto, os ângulos estranhos que seu corpo tomava, tudo indicava que ele deixava o território das crias e entrava no universo dos procriadores. E elas, mulheres vividas, reagiam a isso muito antes dele próprio entender as implicações dessa transformação. Tudo muito natural, mas nem por isso, menos agressivo aos olhos de alguém deixado para crescer sozinho e resolver suas dúvidas e medos por si só.

E depois foram as crianças. Num movimento quase tão sutil quanto o dos adultos, os pares que se aproximavam dele já não eram os garotos comuns, aqueles que não tinham nada de tão especial, mas que sempre se interessavam pela novidade que ele representava e mostravam a oportunidade de novas brincadeiras. Agora, os que se acercavam eram justamente aqueles dos quais ele deveria, se tivesse algum juízo, manter-se longe. Aqueles tipos meio marginais, meio excluídos que carregavam um ar de perigo e distância. Dean não entendia o porquê, mas essas figuras agora sempre pareciam identificá-lo, notá-lo para bem ou para mal. Alguns queriam incluí-lo em sua "gangue" outros, valentões, queriam simplesmente partir sua cara, como para deixar bem claro qual era o lugar do recém-chegado na cadeia alimentar da escola.

Era como se as pessoas conseguissem perceber algo somente de olhar para a superfície e reagissem a isso numa linguagem para qual o cérebro de Dean ainda não estava preparado, "porque de uma hora para outra o mundo decidira tratá-lo diferente?"

Um corpo adulto implicava em perder o pouco mimo que o mundo lhe dava por ser criança adorável e acuado, Dean convertia-se rapidamente em um ser ainda mais arisco e isolado. "Se o universo decidira tratá-lo de forma estranha e bruta, ele não seria o tonto de ficar distribuindo sorrisos, carinhas fofas e perguntando a qualquer um: Você quer ser meu amigo? Não, ele trataria fogo com fogo!" E assim seu rosto tornava-se dia a dia mais fechado, o riso infantil era prontamente substituído por um olhar intenso, duro demais para alguém tão jovem, e por toda uma atitude isolamento e auto-suficiência que mais tarde faria parte do escudo que ancoraria o Dean Winchester adulto. Seu universo de interesses também rapidamente se tornava ainda mais restrito: o pai, com seus treinamentos, seus monstros, suas caçadas e sua grandiosa missão; e Sammy, com todas as responsabilidades trazidas por ser ele a ancorar tanto de sua criação, somadas ao mágico e precioso universo que o moleque parecia carregar dentro de si.

E por alguns meses essa nova postura gerara um precário equilíbrio entre esse agressivo mundo novo e Dean Winchester. Todo o esforço para parecer frio e controlado o tornara invisível para quase todos e ele se acostumava com a vida assim. Aceitava que o último "amigo" que fizera havia sido há três colégios atrás e que nenhuma menina parecia nem ao menos levantar os olhos para ele, aceitava ser o garoto ossudo, pálido e vestido com roupas de segunda mão em quem ninguém prestava atenção. E desde que a mudança começara, era melhor assim, quando não era notado, porque quando o era, isso normalmente envolvia ameaças, safanões, murros e todos os riscos de alguém perceber que ele sabia se defender muito melhor do que garoto da sua idade deveria.

Assim, ele se esforçava em não se preocupar com isso... "Não! Ele realmente não se preocupava com isso! Nem mesmo com o fato de que se sentia cada vez mais excluído e solitário..." Porque se antes, ser um esquisito caçador de monstros era um segredo que ninguém notava quando ele sorria e fazia sua melhor interpretação de cachorrinho abandonado, agora parecia escrito na sua testa "sou um animal estranho, que deve ser observado com muita cautela..." Não... ele não precisava se preocupar, não, ele de fato não se preocupava... o mundo sempre foi uma merda mesmo para gente que nem ele. Dean sempre soube que cedo ou tarde as pessoas perceberiam o "freak" que ele era e se afastariam, mas ele tinha o papai e as caçadas, e principalmente, ele ainda tinha Sammy... isso era tudo o que precisava. Ia ficar tudo bem... E assim ele simplesmente abraçava o pequeno corpo que ainda nessa época compartilhava sua cama. Obliterava-se do mundo, enquanto o calor impúbere e inocente de Sam o embriagava, com cachos que cheiravam a xampu de morango e com a pele que emanava um leve odor de talco de bebê do sabonete de criança que Sammy tanto adorava. E isso servia de consolo para toda e qualquer violência que o mundo quisesse lhe impor.

E enquanto um desamparado Dean era recepcionado por um estranho, desconhecido e instável mundo da puberdade, John seguia totalmente desconectado, deixando para seu primogênito todo um universo de incertezas e inseguranças tão típicas, mas que tratadas com tamanho descaso por um pai militar completamente míope a toda a vida "a paisana" de seus filhos, reverberavam violentamente na personalidade cada vez mais distorcida de Dean.


End file.
